Generally, when a beverage that requires mixing up a liquid in a container with a granule or a concentrate liquid as additives or secondary ingredients such as carbon dioxide, vitamin powder, etc, it is often necessary that the container has a separate chamber for storage the secondary ingredients.
There are many suggestions more than 5,000 including U.S. Pat. No. 937,049 (filed on Oct. 19, 1909) about the structure for mixing two or more ingredients in a container.
However, the containers disclosed in the above patents have not commercially succeeded because of the problems such as inefficiency in a manufacture process, inconvenience in use, etc.
Particularly, there are further needs for more easily handling of a container and of a working means for mixing two or more ingredients in a container without problems of changing a structure or an injury of an elbow caused by acting an excessive force to open an discharging device.
Recently, PCT/EP2002/004523 filed on Jan. 17, 2002 and Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-00185428 filed on Jun. 19, 2001 suggested other structure, but a commercial success is not obtained.
Particularly, the structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application mentioned above has a problem that a piece cut out from a discharging port fall into a container and a child may swallow it.
Other structure for separate storage of a secondary ingredient in a container also has a problem that the structure could not be adapted to a neck of a conventional bottle.